


Celos

by Spei_Stella



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Percy Jackson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Ethan Nakamura, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spei_Stella/pseuds/Spei_Stella
Summary: Porque ni siquiera el – dos veces - Salvador del Mundo es inmune a esta poco lógica reacción cuando siente que le están serruchando el piso justo frente a sus narices…





	Celos

Etsu Nakamura y Drew Tanaka congeniaron bastante bien… Luego de tres meses de peleas de gatas por cierta zona del Ruedo hacia la que ambos querían declarar derechos de propiedad.

Etsu necesitaba el espacio para practicar sus katas* y coordinación de katanas sin espantar a nadie – Quirón ya lo había reprendido en seis ocasiones por negarse a entrenar como los demás campistas y por sus armas de elección.

Drew – como una de las tres personas en toda la actual progenie mortal de Afrodita que se dignaba a coger un arma – requería una locación adecuada para entrenar con sus Tantōs** sin que la distrajera nadie.

Aunque al principio era una rivalidad en toda regla (incluyendo, pero no limitándose, a pullas verbales y shurikens “mal” apuntadas), con el tiempo las similitudes entre ellos se hicieron evidentes:

Ambos eran testarudos.

Ambos eran astutos.

Y ambos eran los únicos Semidioses Griegos de nacionalidad japonesa en todo el Panteón.

Lo que pasaría a la historia como el Incidente del Onigiri*** Explosivo no hizo sino cimentar una bella amistad… Y condenarlos a ambos a un mes de limpiar los establos de los pegasos, pero esa es una historia para otro día.

Cierta tarde, mientras ambos descansaban tras una particularmente esforzada sesión de entrenamiento con la que se sacaron de encima tres semanas de estrés, Etsu le confió a su compatriota su confusión respecto a la reciente conducta de su autoproclamado “Campeón” alrededor suyo. Tras la Gigantomaquía, la conducta del Hijo de Poseidón podía ser más bien errática en un buen día. Todos en Media Sangre estaban acostumbrados a eso. Percy jugándose su reputación en su estúpidamente altruista cruzada por reintegrar a Etsu en el Campamento Griego apenas este dio señales de vida, si bien polémica, no fue una reacción particularmente impactante.

Pero, últimamente…

A medida que lo escuchaba, Drew iba arqueando cada vez más una de sus perfectas cejas; y, cuando Etsu por fin terminó de desahogarse, procedió a regañarlo por no ver algo tan obvio que ni las Hermanas Graya podrían perderse.

Tanaka llegó al punto de ofrecerle pruebas a su amigo ante su evidente incredulidad.

La Hija de Afrodita le garantizó resultados...

Etsu más bien sentía que había hecho un trato con el diablo.

Desde entonces el Hijo de Némesis había evitado a Percy como a la plaga y pasado cada minuto posible con Mitchell Wells, Hijo de Afrodita.

—Así que finalmente te dignaste aparecer…—Espetó Percy cuando el otro pelinegro se le acercó a orillas del lago, tras una semana entera sin ninguna clase de contacto entre ambos—¿Algo que decir en tu defensa, Nakamura?

—No te me sulfures, Jackson. Es por esa actitud tuya que siempre sonamos como una vieja pareja casada—Rebatió Etsu sentándose junto a él—Mira: Entiendo te hayas acostumbrado a recibir una atención prioritaria de mi parte desde que volví, pero no eres la única persona semi-decente con nosotros los traidores en todo Media Sangre – Tengo otros amigos con quienes he estado ocupado…

—Ocupado con Wells…—El de ojos verdes torció la nariz en un gesto despectivo—Escucha, no sé qué es lo que todos le ven al Ken de la Cabaña 10…—Nakamura no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó ante el ridículo apodo con que cargaba su pobre amigo—Pero no deberías perder tu tiempo. Él ya tiene un club de fans, ¿Qué diferencia haría otro? Sólo serías uno más del montón… Te mereces algo mejor…—Dicho esto, Percy comenzó a levantarse del embarcadero y estiró el brazo tras Etsu para hacerse con sus zapatos—Además tenías razón…

—¿En qué?—Preguntó desconcertado el menor, arqueando una ceja ante la imprevista desviación del curso de eventos que predijo Drew.

—Yo soy del tipo celoso…—Susurró sugestivamente Percy en el oído del Hijo de Némesis, acariciando la pálida mejilla del Omega con una delicadeza que nadie le atribuiría—Y si somos una vieja pareja casada… ¿Cuándo tuve mi noche de bodas…?

—¡Jackson!—Siseó escandalizado el asiático, sus mejillas tiñéndose levemente de rosado ante la íntima caricia—Ni siquiera me has invitado un café.

—Entonces si te casarías conmigo…—Afirmó Percy, sonriendo. Nakamura bufó y giró levemente el rostro para disimular el incremento en su rubor—Paso por ti a las seis, hay un nuevo restaurante japonés en la ciudad y un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en Central Park esta noche. Perfecto para una primera cita.

Etsu negaría eternamente cualquier microscópica satisfacción ante los nada sutiles celos del Héroe del Olimpo y sus prematuros planes de matrimonio.

**Author's Note:**

> *Kata.-Las kata son la forma de entrenamiento base de cualquier estilo tradicional de artes marciales: Una serie, forma o secuencia de movimientos establecidos que se pueden practicar a solas pero no en parejas.
> 
> **Tantō.-El Tantō es un arma corta de filo similar a un puñal de uno o de doble filo con una longitud de hoja entre 15 y 30 cm. Algunos samurái preferían el Tantō como arma secundaria por la soltura de su manejo y como complemento de sus artes marciales cuerpo a cuerpo.
> 
> ***Onigiri.-Plato japonés que consiste en una bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes. Suele tener forma triangular u oval, y a veces está envuelta en una pequeña tira de alga nori.


End file.
